


Just Some Bluegrass

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral, Public Sex, Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason takes Percy out to hear some music after a breakup with Annabeth in order to get him to socialize again. Somehow they end up against the brick wall of a Kosher Bakery. Featuring transman!Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Some Bluegrass

**Author's Note:**

> A side note because of something that pissed me off: this is a trans fic written by a trans person, not a fetishization of trans people.

It wasn’t even supposed to happen.

Percy had just finished his second beer, head bobbing up and down to the bluegrass band Jason had taken him to see in the Bronx. It was meant to be a Bro Night as Jason had called it – an attempt to get him out of Camp Half-Blood and back into the social world after his breakup with Annabeth. It had been mutual and they were still friends now that it was over, but Percy had still felt like something was missing. Which was probably why Jason nudged him once the band’s song _Erica_ ended.

“You want to talk about it?” Jason asked against the shell of his ear over the applause.

Percy shook his head. He didn’t want to get his feelings all out over the dance floor. He just wanted to have a good time. So he was grateful when Jason dropped the subject, squeezing his shoulder instead.

“What do you think of the music?” Jason asked.

“It’s good. I never thought folk would be my thing.”

Jason smiled, all perfect white teeth. “Me neither, but Nico got me hooked.”

“Nico?”

“Yeah.”

“Nico likes Bluegrass?”

“Don’t tell him I told you.”

Percy laughed against the neck of his bottle, setting it down on the bar behind him. “I won’t. Cross my heart and hope to banjo.” Jason chuckled against the neck of his own beer, holding Percy’s eyes as he swallowed.

Percy cleared his throat, looking away. “So, uh. What’s your favorite song so far?”

“ _Icarus_. The one they played first.”

“You _would_ like the sad song the best.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Percy said, grinning and looking over at him out of the corner of his eye.

Jason stared at him and then let out a long groan. “ _Leo told you_.”

“I’ll make sure to get you an iTunes gift-card for your birthday so you can listen to _all_ the Adele you want.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

They went quiet when the next song started, the drums striking up like an erratic heartbeat and the guitar strumming slow. Percy tapped his fingers on the wood of the bar, eyes following the lead singer as she back and forth across the stage. He liked her haunting voice.

Apparently, so did Jason if the son of Jupiter’s fingers suddenly nudging against his own were any clue.

At first Percy thought Jason had just miscalculated where his hand went on the bar, but when they didn’t move, Percy glanced down at them and then over at the bartender. The bartender raised his Larger-Than-Life eyebrows at him. Definitely a move. Oh, boy.

“Um,” Percy started, but it was swallowed by the noise of the drums so he moved a little closer to Jason’s ear. Unfortunately, it was the wrong move. Jason thought he meant to go in for a kiss – double fuck – and so they ended up macking right against the bar. And, well, maybe it was the beer despite the fact Percy didn’t feel a buzz yet, but Jason was a pretty good kisser. Like a _really_ good kisser. Like Percy didn’t even pull _away_ kind of good kisser; Jason had to do it.

“You want to get out of here?” he asked, his breath leaving him in tiny gasps.

Percy did that. Holy Zeus. He licked his lips, trying to clear his head a little. Jason was his friend. That was all. He didn’t want anything out of this, especially so soon after Annabeth.

Luckily, Jason seemed to read his mind (or maybe the panic was beginning to cut through Percy’s eyes). He smiled his praetor smile: calming, neutral, confident. “Don’t worry,” he said and, shit, was that a growl? “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

And that is how Percy ended up against a brick wall in a small alley behind a Kosher Bakery a block away from the bar. Percy hoped none of what they were doing was considered blasphemy, briefly fingering the star around his neck, but the minute Jason pushed his jeans down he found he didn’t really care.

“This okay?” Jason asked against the shell of his ear.

Percy answered by turning his head and capturing Jason’s lips in a rough kiss, enjoying the groan it elicited from him. He was grateful now for his leather jacket – the brick was cold against his lower back; he could taste the beer on Jason’s breath, tangy and bitter.

 Jason pulled at his lower lip with his teeth, then tilted his head to the side and went down against the slope of Percy’s neck. He pushed his hand down Percy’s boxers, his fingers combing through his pubic hair before dipping into his wetness.

“Fuck,” Percy hissed.

“You’re so hot,” he heard Jason whisper against his neck. “Shit, Percy.” His index finger danced over Percy’s inner lips and over his clit, circling it. He grinned when Percy shuddered hard against him. “Want me to go down on you?”

Percy couldn’t help it; a laugh bubbled out of him before he could stop it. “ _Here?_ ”

Jason kissed along his jaw, his left hand sliding down Percy’s chest and over his stomach, pushing his shirt up. “I want to taste you.” He bit Percy’s lower lip again, meeting his eyes with a heated gaze.

Percy groaned. “Fine. Fine, yeah. Okay.”

 Jason smiled and planted a quick kiss to his lips before dropping to his knees. He jerked Percy’s jeans further down and over his ass, pulling Percy’s thighs apart as far as they would go.

“Ready?” he asked.

At Percy’s jerky nod, he pushed his face forward, running his nose between his labia.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Percy whispered, trying to spread his legs wider. He shuddered as Jason flattened out his tongue and licked a slow stripe up and back again – vag to clit, clit to vag – before reaching back between Percy’s thighs. “Is it okay if I...?”

Percy nodded, closing his eyes as he felt the two fingers slide in slowly, hesitantly, before sliding back out and then in again.

“Good?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, shut up. Fuck.”

Jason chuckled, then nearly made Percy’s legs give out as he bent forward and sucked Percy’s clit into his mouth.

Percy fumbled for the brick wall behind him with his left hand, desperate for any sort of grip, while his right hand buried itself in Jason’s hair. Jason groaned in response, flattening his tongue again and licking up, up, and then back down, his fingers inside Percy twisting and pulling forward in some kind of beckoning motion. Percy knew he wasn’t going to last long; for the past three weeks it had only been him and his trust right hand. Jason’s tongue was like _magic_.

The son of Jupiter licked slow stripes, first on the left side of his clit, then on the right before sucking it back into his mouth.

“Shit, _shit_ ,” Percy whined. His hips jerked forward of their own accord, thrusting back on Jason’s fingers and feeling the familiar pull in his lower stomach, the base of his clit. His thighs tensed, his calves, tensed, his toes curled. One last swipe of Jason’s tongue and he let out a startled gasp, body writhing against the brick behind him and thighs shaking.

Jason kissed his hips as he slowly stood up, smiling, his chin so shiny with Percy’s wetness it made him laugh.

“Good?” Jason asked.

Percy gave a happy hum. “Good.”


End file.
